3.10 Tricia Tanaka ist tot/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Rückblick Ein Kassettenrekorder steht auf der Treppe und spielt, als Klein-Hurley, vielleicht zehn Jahre alt, mit denselben Lockenhaaren aber schlanker, mit einer Werkzeugkiste aus dem Haus kommt und mit einem Lächeln auf ein altes rotes Auto zugeht, das schief aufgebockt in der Auffahrt steht. Er stellt den Werkzeugkoffer ab, klappt ihn auf, holt Werkzeuge daraus hervor und breitet sie auf einem roten Tuch auf dem Boden aus. Als er die Motorhaube aufklappt, kommt ein Mann mit einer grünen Reisetasche aus dem Haus, geht zu ihm hinüber, bleibt neben ihm und dem Camaro stehen, lächelt. Es ist sein Vater, David Reyes. David: Und, läuft die Kiste schon, mein Kleiner? Klein-Hurley: Nee, aber deine Werkzeuge sind schon hier. David: Mal sehen, ob wir das Ding gestartet kriegen, okay? Klein-Hurley: Ich dachte, dass wir'n neuen Vergaser brauchen. David: Tja, vielleicht auch nicht. Na los, schlüpf hinters Lenkrad. Wir pusten ihn mal durch. Zögernd und etwas verwirrt klettert Hurley hinter das Steuer, steckt den Schlüssel rein, sein Vater zwängt sich auf den Beifahrersitz. Hurley zögert. David: Was hast du denn? Nimm schon. Hurley seufzt, schließt die Augen, dreht den Schlüssel herum. Nichts passiert. Klein-Hurley: [Frustriert] Das war bescheuert. Ohne einen neuen Vergaser konnte es nicht funktionieren. David: Hoffnung zu haben ist niemals bescheuert. Mann muss daran glauben, dass gute Dinge passieren, dann passieren sie auch. Verstehst du, was ich meine? Hurley nickt, antwortet aber nicht. David: Es ist nämlich so, mein Sohn, wir sind selbst verantwortlich für unser Glück. Hurley nickt. Sein Vater lächelt. David: Alles klar? Na los, komm. Beide steigen wieder aus. Klein-Hurley: Und, was reparierst du heute? David stockt, ernster plötzlich, zögernd. David: Die Sache muss noch ein kleines Weilchen warten, ich.. ich muss nach Vegas. Es gibt da Arbeit für mich. Hurley: Wir wollten doch ne Tour machen. David: Wenn ich zurückkomme wird der Grand Canyon immer noch da sein, Alter. Hurley weiß gar nicht was er sagen soll, sieht seinen Vater nur hilflos an. Der ist schon so gut wie auf dem Weg, kramt einen Schokoriegel aus seiner Tasche, lächelt, hält ihn Hurley hin. David: Hier, ich hab was für dich. Hurley: Ähm.. Mom sagt, nicht mehr so viel Süßes. David: Iss ihn einfach, Hugo. Ist nur'n Schokoriegel, mehr nicht, okay? Und Hurley nimmt den Riegel. David: Also dann.. Bevor du's merkst, bin ich wieder da. Alles klar? Du hältst die Stellung, ich verlass mich auf dich. [Hurley nickt zwar, aber er sieht traurig aus.] Alles klar? Und sein Vater wendet sich ab, schwingt sich auf sein Motorrad, lächelt, winkt und fährt davon. Hurley sieht ihm nach, fängt den Blick seiner Mutter auf, die oben aus dem Fenster des Hauses guckt. Wendet sich von ihr ab. Und beißt in den Schokoriegel. Inselabschnitt Hurley redet, aber es ist nicht zu sehen mit wem. Auch nicht, wo er ist, nur dass er auf der Insel ist. Und nur er allein ist dort zu sehen, ganz traurig, ganz niedergeschlagen. Hurley: Als die Anderen uns die Säcke abnahmen, sahen wir, dass wir auf der anderen Seite der Insel waren und.. dann wurden Jack, Kate und Sawyer abgeführt und.. ich musste wieder hierher zurück, um alle zu warnen, dass keiner da hin darf. Hab ich auch getan und... jetzt sind alle voll von der Rolle, dass die drei entführt sind und was mit Eko geschehen ist. Alle sind verängstigt... Ich hab auch Angst. Bloß ich.. ähm.. mach mir eh vor Angst die ganze Zeit in die Hose.. Er kämpft mit den Tränen. Hurley: Wenn ich bei dir bin dann nicht. Da sehen wir, es ist der Inselfriedhof, auf dem er steht. Ganz allein. Hurley: Ich vermisse dich, Libby. Er kniet sich nieder und legt eine rote Blume auf Libbys Grab. Hinter ihm versinkt die Sonne hinter den grünen Hügeln. Charlie sitzt allein etwas abseits am Strand und rasiert sich, schneidet sich. Charlie: So ne Scheiße. Er hält den Spiegelsplitter hoch und betrachtet die Verletzung. Sieht plötzlich neben seinem eigenen Gesicht Hurleys im Spiegel. Hurley: Alter, wie geht's? Charlie: Prächtig. Hurley: Ach echt? Du wirkst'n bisschen deprimiert in letzter Zeit.. Charlie: Lass es, ist nicht der Rede wert, okay Hurley? Hurley: Du kannst mir alles erzählen. Charlie sieht ihn an, zögert, lässt den Spiegel sinken, seufzt. Charlie: Desmond... hat meinen Tod gesehen. E-er sagt, dass er Bilder sieht.. Visionen, was auch immer.. und da sieht er meinen Tod. Er sieht zu Hurley auf. Der rührt sich nicht. Charlie: So, und jetzt kommt die Stelle, wo du mir sagst "Das ist lächerlich. Sei nicht albern. Der Kerl ist durchgeknallt." Hurley: Vielleicht hat er damit recht... Charlie starrt ihn an. Hurley: Und ich glaube, dass es meine Schuld wäre. Charlie: Deine Schuld? Hurley: Ich bin... irgendwie verflucht. Ich ziehe den Tod an, Alter. Ein Bellen schreckt sie beide auf, gleich darauf kommt Vincent angelaufen. Aus dem Dschungel heraus, ganz allein. Er trägt etwas quer in seinem Maul. Aus der Ferne hätte es noch wie ein seltsamer Ast aussehen können. Charlie: Vincent? Die beiden laufen auf ihn zu. Vincent setzt sich brav hin, seine Beute fest im Maul. Charlie: Ist das ein Arm? Es ist ein Arm, fast verwehst, Unterarm, Hand und Finger, um die eine dünne Kette mit einem Schlüsselanhänger dran gebunden ist. Hurley und Charlie stehen wie erstarrt. Hurley: Hierher, Vincent. Komm her, Vincent. Doch Vincent rennt wieder los. Zurück in Richtung Dschungel. Hurley: Wir müssen uns das holen. Charlie: Ja klar, verfolg den Hund, der mit ner Knochenhand im Monsterdschungel verschwindet. Gibt nichts Schöneres. Doch Hurley meint es ernst, ist schon auf dem Sprung. Hurley: Okay, sag jemandem Bescheid, wenn ich in drei Stunden nicht zurück bin. Und er lässt Charlie allein am Strand zurück. Hetzt Vincent nach, quer durch den Dschungel. Hurley: Vincent! Vincent, komm her! Vincent! Da kommt Vincent aus den Büschen hervor und auf ihn zu, legt den Arm vor ihn auf den Boden und läuft wieder weg. Hurley starrt den Arm an, geht langsam näher heran, bückt sich, fädelt den Schlüsselanhänger aus den Fingern, an dem tatsächlich ein Schlüssel hängt. Irgendwo in den Büschen bellt Vincent. Hurley steht wieder auf, geht weiter, folgt seinem Bellen. Hurley: Vincent... Da erreicht er eine Lichtung, bleibt stehen. Und starrt auf den Kleinbus, der umgekippt und von Unkraut überwuchert dort liegt. Hurley: [Ungläubig] Abgefahren. Rückblick Hurley steht mit der Reporterin Tricia Tanaka und ihrem Kameramann vor Mr. Cluck's Hähnchengrill. Hinter ihnen steht Randy, Hurleys früherer Boss – jetzt in der Mr. Cluck's Angestelltenuniform, vor einem Van. Tricia Tanaka: [Strahlend in die Kamera] Davon träumt wohl jeder: Sie gewinnen im Lotto und über Nacht fallen Ihnen unzählige Millionen in den Schoß [An die Zuschauer gerichtet] Was würden Sie mit so viel Geld machen? Neben mir steht so ein glücklicher Gewinner. Er hat sich einen Hähnchengrill gekauft. [Hurley kommt neben ihr ins Bild. Er sieht nicht sonderlich glücklich, eher besorgt, aus.] Ich bin Tricia Tanaka und das ist Hugo Reyes, der Gewinner eines Rekordjackpots von 114 Millionen Dollar. Wir stehen hier vor Mr. Cluck's Hähnchengrill in Diamond Bar, der morgen früh seine feierliche Wiedereröffnung erleben wird [Sie wendet sich an Hurley] Also, Hugo, jetzt die Frage, die sicher jeder von uns im Sinn hat: Warum haben Sie Mr. Cluck's gekauft? Hurley: Äh... ich esse gern Hühnchen. Tricia Tanaka verzieht leicht das Gesicht. Lächelt aber weiter in die Kamera. Tricia Tanaka: Äh, außerdem steht hier noch Hugos ehemaliger Chef, der jetzt sein Mitarbeiter ist, Randy Nations. Davon träumt doch wohl jeder Angestellte, würde ich sagen, oder etwa nicht, Mr. Reyes? Sie hält ihm das Mikro vor die Nase, doch Hurley zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Tricia Tanaka seufzt verhalten, wendet sich wieder an die Kamera. Tricia Tanaka: [Mit dem Kameralächeln] Okay, Hugo, was haben Sie alles getan, seit Sie Ihre Glückssträhne haben? Hurley: Eigentlich hab ich ziemlich viel Pech gehabt. Mein.. Opa Tito ist verstorben, er hatte nen Herzinfarkt und das Haus, das ich meiner Mom gekauft habe ist abgebrannt. Mein Kumpel Johnny ist mit meiner Freundin Starla auf und davon und der Kerl, der vom Dach meines Finanzberaters gesprungen ist... Tricia Tanaka verdreht die Augen. Tricia Tanaka: Cut. [Aufgebracht zu Hurley] Was sollte das denn? Das soll kein Problembeitrag werden, verstehen wir uns? Hurley ist sichtlich verdattert, lässt sich aber nicht aus der Reserve locken. Hurley: Ja. Entschuldigen Sie, Tricia Tanaka. Tricia Tanaka: Haben Sie was dagegen, wenn wir reingehen und etwas Schnittmaterial drehen? Hurley: [Alarmiert] Also, ich weiß nicht... Randy: Ja, ja, ja, machen Sie ruhig. Er ist'n bisschen abergläubisch, weil das Band noch nicht zerschnitten wurde. Tricia Tanaka: Also los, gehen wir rein. Randy und Hurley bleiben auf dem Parkplatz stehen, während Tricia Tanaka und ihr Kameramann in den Laden gehen und Tricia Tanaka dabei aufgebracht murmelt: Tricia Tanaka: Oh, wie ich es hasse. Immer krieg ich diese miesen Geschichten... Hurley betrachtet den Laden skeptisch. Hurley: Hey, ist das wirklich okay? Randy: Ja, entspann dich. Hurley: Sind die Friteusen abgedeckt? Randy: Die Friteusen sind eiskalt, okay? Die Küche startet doch erst morgen.. Ein Geräusch durchdringt plötzlich die Tagesstraßenroutine. Ein Zischen, das aus dem Himmel zu kommen scheint. Verwirrt sieht Hurley um sich. Hurley: Hörst du das auch? Auch Randy sieht zum graubewölkten Himmel auf. Drinnen im Laden erklärt Tricia Tanaka ihrem Kameramann gerade den weiteren Ablauf. Tricia Tanaka: Und dann schwenkst du rüber zur... Da bricht draußen ein feuriger Meteorit durch die Wolken und stürzt direkt auf den Laden. Der Aufprall wirft Hurley und Randy um. Staub wirbelt auf. Irgendwo schrillt ein Alarm los. Langsam hebt Hurley den Kopf, sieht zu seinem Laden zurück. Nichts als ein brennender Schutthaufen ist davon übrig. Hurley ist von Kopf bis Fuß mit Staub bedeckt. Inselabschnitt Zurück im Dschungel geht Hurley langsam um den umgekippten Kleinbus herum. Entdeckt, dass dort hinter dem Steuer derjenige sitzt, dessen Arm Vincent ihm vor die Füße geworfen hat. Er trägt eine Dharma-Uniform, darauf steht unter dem Dharma-Symbol „Roger, Work Man" aufgedruckt. Hurley lächelt. Die Strandcampküche. Nikki und Paulo gehen die Vorräte durch. Paulo: Tja, die DHARMA-Müsliriegel sind alle. Nikki: Keine mehr da? Paulo: Nein. Nikki: Hinter dem Milchpulver waren doch noch welche. Auch Sun und Jin sind da. Sun: [Langsam, nicht auf Koreanisch] Gibst du mir bitte die Cornflakes? Jin sieht sie nur mit großen Augen an. Sun: Gibst du... mir bitte... die Cornflakes? Jin schneidet weiter Früchte und antwortet auf Koreanisch. Sun: Von jetzt an sprechen wir nicht mehr Koreanisch. Nur so wirst du lernen. [Jin sagt wieder etwas, klingt unwilliger.] Am Anfang ist es schwierig.. Jin unterbricht sie, widerspricht offenbar. Da kommt Hurley angerannt, ganz aufgeregt, brüllt das ganze Camp zusammen und löst damit fast ein Chaos aus. Hurley: Hey! Hey! Alle mal herhören, hey! Alle unterbrechen augenblicklich ihre Beschäftigungen, gehen ihm entgegen. Nikki: Hurley, was ist los? Paulo: Sind die Anderen hinter dir her? Claire: Ist alles okay? Charlie: Was ist denn los, Mann? Hurley bleibt vor ihnen allen stehen, holt tief Luft, um nach all dem Rennen wieder zu Atem zu kommen, lächelt. Hurley: Auto. Ich hab'n Auto gefunden... liegt umgekippt im Dschungel. Niemand teilt seine Begeisterung. Nikki: Du.. hast'n Auto gefunden. Sie klingt fast spöttisch. Doch Hurley lässt sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Hurley: Wir können es in Ordnung bringen, dass es wieder läuft. Es ist nicht weit, kommt mit. Keiner rührt sich. Vereinzelt werden Blicke getauscht. Paulo: Wofür brauchen wir denn ein Auto? Hurley: Wir brauchen es.. um Spaß zu haben. Paulo: Oh... Hurley: Das würde uns alle aufheitern, nach dem, was wir durchgemacht haben. Das ist wichtig. [Er sieht von Sun, die seinem Blick ausweicht, zu Charlie hinüber, der erschrickt.] Besonders für dich, Alter. Also, wer hilft mir? Schon wenden sich die ersten wieder ab. Paulo: Tja, ich schneide gerade Bananen. Charlie: Tschuldige, ich kann leider nicht, Hurley. Hurley kann es nicht fassen. Männerstimmen: Ich geh doch nicht freiwillig in den Dschungel. Ne, lass mal gut sein, Hurley. Nikki: Sorry, Hurley. Männerstimmen: Mach's gut. Viel Glück. Hurley: Wartet mal! Keiner? Wir werden damit fahren! Wer hilft mir? Doch alle verziehen sich. Alle, bis auf Jin. Dankbar lächelt Hurley ihn an. Hurley: Danke, Alter. Jin sieht etwas verwirrt aus. Hurley lächelt weiter. Hurley: Du hast keine Ahnung, wofür du dich gemeldet hast, oder? [Jin antwortet nicht, lächelt nur.] Komm mit. Und tatsächlich macht Jin sich mit ihm gemeinsam auf den Weg zurück in den Dschungel. Kate und Sawyer bahnen sich ihren mühsamen Weg durch den Dschungel. Kate geht voran, Sawyer kurz hinter ihr. Sawyer: Sind wir bald da? Kate: Wenn wir da sind, wo ich glaube, müsste unser Strand hinter diesen Bäumen sein. Dann sind wir in fünf Minuten zu Hause. Sawyer: Flipp nicht gleich aus vor Freude, Sommersprosse. Kate: [Kühl] Verzeih mir, dass ich nicht versessen darauf bin, erklären zu müssen, wieso wir nur zu zweit sind, James. Sawyer: [Gereizt] Sollen sie doch erklären, warum sie uns nicht gesucht haben. Außerdem wär ich überrascht, wenn Lo.. Au! Er krümmt sich zusammen, hält seinen Fuß. Kate bleibt stehen, fährt herum, besorgt plötzlich. Kate: Was ist passiert? Sawyer: Ich bin auf was getreten. Verdammte Scheiße! Er lässt sich auf einen umgekippten Baumstamm fallen, betrachtet seinen Fuß. Kate eilt an seine Seite. Kate: Mal sehen. Sieht wie ein Pfeil aus. Tatsächlich steckt ein alter kleiner dunkler Pfeil mitten in Sawyers Schuhsohle. Sawyer: Wer hat denn den hier verloren? Kate: Okay, halt den Fuß ne Sekunde ruhig, ich werd ihn rausziehen. Ich zähl bis drei, alles klar? Sie greift nach dem Pfeil, wirft Sawyer einen Blick zu. Der nickt grimmig. Kate: Eins... Und zieht ihn heraus. Sawyer stöhnt auf vor Schreck. Sawyer: Au! Du hast gesagt bei drei. Kate muss plötzlich schmunzeln. Betrachtet ihn halb amüsiert, klingt plötzlich nicht mehr kühl und verärgert. Kate: Das Schlimmste ist das Warten auf den Schmerz. Ich dachte, ich erspar dir das. Sie betrachtet ihn weiter, während er grimmig seinen Fuß betastet. Sie lächelt. Kate: [Leise] Du brauchst nur zu sagen, dass es dir leid tut. Verwundert sieht er sie an. Kate: Dann fangen wir nochmal von vorne an. Machen wir Tabula Rasa. Auch Sawyer lacht, leise in sich hinein. Und sie an. Sawyer: Tafel.. ja, Laura Ingall Wilder... Kate: Wie bitte? Sawyer: "Unsere kleine Farm" mein ich? Laura Ingall Wilder hatte immer so ne kleine Tafel in der Schule... Kate: Du bist Fan von "Unsere kleine Farm"? Sawyer: Ich hatte Pfeiffersches Drüsenfieber als Kind. Zwei Monate keine Schule und nur ein Programm im Wohnwagen. Kate: [Immer noch schmunzelnd, doch gleichwohl ernster.] Worüber reden wir eigentlich? Einen Moment lang sehen sie einander an. Sawyer ist der erste, der den Blick abwendet, aufsteht, ganz plötzlich. Sawyer: Ach, wir reden über gar nichts. Verwirrt steht auch Kate auf, greift nach seinem Arm. Kate: James... Er bleibt stehen, dreht sich zu ihr um. Sawyer: Und es gibt auch nichts, das mir leid tun müsste. Kate starrt ihn an, kann nicht fassen, was sie hört. Kate: Hast du's dir so vorgestellt? Sawyer antwortet nicht. Auch wenn er sie ansieht, als wollte er etwas sagen, vielleicht sogar einlenken. Nur tut er es nicht. Und Kates Miene wird wieder bitterer. Kate: Willkommen zuhause, Sawyer. Sie geht an ihm vorbei. Sawyer bleibt hinter ihr zurück. Sawyer: [Leise, seufzend] Willkommen zuhause, Kate. Gleich darauf erreichen die beiden den Strand und schleppen sich mühsam die letzten Schritte bis zum Camp. Schon haben die ersten Campbewohner sie entdeckt. Überraschte Stimmen werden laut, von überall kommen Leute herbei, umarmen die beiden. Sun sieht auf. Desmond, der an seiner Behausung bastelt, dreht sich um, Charlie hebt den Kopf. Überall erleichterte, lachende Gesichter. Sun fällt Kate um den Hals. Locke klopft Sawyer auf die Schulter. Durch die aufgekratzte Menge hindurch wandert Sawyers Blick zu Kate hinüber, die immer noch von Sun umarmt wird. In dem Moment, als er wieder wegsieht, dreht sie sich um, sieht zu ihm hinüber. Doch jetzt ist er wieder abgelenkt durch all die Begrüßungen. Einen Moment lang sieht Kate ihn an. Dann senkt sie den Kopf. Rückblick Wir sehen ein riesiges hochherrschaftliches und überschwenglich ausgestattetes Haus. Die Tür geht auf und Hurley, staubbedeckt, schleppt sich herein. Die Stimme seiner Mutter dringt aus irgend einem der unzähligen Zimmer. Carmen Reyes: Hugo? Hugo, bist du es? Er antwortet nicht, und sie kommt in einem bunten Kleid mit einer goldenen Kette und einem Kreuzanhänger um den Hals auf den Flur hinausgelaufen. Carmen: Oh mein Gott. Was ist passiert? Hurley: Tricia Tanaka ist tot. Carmen: Was? Hurley ist völlig verstört. Hurley: Mr. Cluck's wurde... von nem Meteor getroffen.. oder nem Asteroid.. Mir ist der Unterschied nicht klar, aber es ist weg. Carmen: Das ist verrückt. Hurley: Das ist nicht verrückt. Das ist das Lottogeld. Die Zahlen, ich bin verflucht. Jetzt ist Tricia Tanaka tot, und ihr Kameramann, und alles nur meinetwegen. Sie versetzt ihm eine Ohrfeige. Hurley: Au! Carmen: Das war ein Unfall. Hurley: Das war kein Unfall. Das ist ein Fluch. Und ich weiß, wie ich ihn besiege. Ich muss nach Australien. Carmen: [Seufzend] Fängst du wieder mit Australien an? Hurley: Die Zahlen stammen von dort. Lenny, der aus der Klinik.. er hat das erzählt. Schon macht er sich auf den Weg, Carmen kann ihn kaum bremsen. Carmen: Hugo, Hugo, warte. Ich kann dir beweisen, dass es kein Fluch ist. Hurley: Kannst du? Carmen: Ja. Komm her. Komm mit. Ich muss.. ich muss dir was zeigen. Sie führt ihn ins Wohnzimmer, und Hurley kann nicht glauben, was er dort sieht. Da steht sein Vater, schenkt sich gerade einen Drink aus einer Karaffe ein und strahlt ihn fröhlich an. David: Hey, Hugo! Hurley steht wie erstarrt. Carmen: [Lächelnd] Nach 17 Jahren ist dein Vater zurückgekehrt. David schiebt seine Sonnenbrille in sein Haar. David: Hey, wow. Deine Mom hatte wohl doch recht mit den Süßigkeiten. Hurley sagt kein Wort. David: Hey, war nicht böse gemeint. Hurley starrt ihn nur an. Inselabschnitt Zurück zur Insel. Jin und Hurley blicken beide durch das Seitenfenster des umgekippten Kleinbusses. Hurley: Der arme... Roger. Das mit deinem Arm tut mir leid. Während Hurley noch Roger betrachtet, geht Jin um den Wagen herum und sieht durch ein anderes Fenster hinein. Jin: Hurley!... Da! Da! Hurley geht zu ihm. Jin deutet in das Innere des Wagens. Hurley: Absolut. Das sehen wir uns an. Er öffnet die Hintertür. Eine Ladung wild durcheinanderliegender Bierdosen kommt zum Vorschein. Dharma-Bier. Hurley: Alter, Roger war grade Bier holen. Jin lacht, wendet sich von der Tür ab, versucht Hurley irgend etwas deutlich zu machen, fuchtelt mit den Armen, spricht Koreanisch. Hurley versteht kein Wort. Hurley: Pantomime ist nicht mein Ding. Was willst du? Jin gestikuliert und redet weiter. Hurley: Ah, du willst Roger da rausholen... und dann umdrehen? Cool. [Laut plötzlich, so laut, dass Jin verwundert das Gesicht verzieht:] Ich verstehe dich! Gleich darauf sitzen sie beide oben auf dem umgekippten Wagen und wollen Rogers Überreste durch das offene kleine Fenster herausziehen. Hurley sieht Jin an, hält drei Finger hoch. Hurley: Okay, bei drei. Eins... [Beide greifen nach Roger] zwei... drei. Sie zerren mit aller Kraft, doch das Fenster ist klein und er passt kaum hindurch. Und dann fällt ihm der Schädel ab und kullert zurück in den Wagen und bleibt hinter der Rückbank liegen. Jin und Hurley starren ihm nach. Hurley: [Leise] Den holen wir später. Am Strand arbeitet Desmond an seiner Behausung, versucht eine Plane über das Dachgestell zu ziehen, als Charlie auf ihn zukommt. Charlie: Also wann passiert es? Desmond dreht sich zu ihm um. Desmond: Wann wird was passieren? Charlie: Du wirst mich nicht für dumm verkaufen... Bruder. Desmond wendet sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Desmond: Ich war volltrunken. Wenn ich irgendwas gesagt hab.. Charlie: [Aufgebracht] Es ist mein Recht, alles über meinen Tod zu erfahren. Wieder hält Desmond inne. Er wirkt betroffen. Desmond: So funktioniert das nicht. Charlie: Was funktioniert so nicht? Noch ehe Desmond hätte antworten können, kommt Sawyer angelaufen. Äußerst aufgebracht. Sawyer: Hey, Oliver Twist, wo hast du meine Sachen versteckt? Charlie: Welche Sachen? Sawyer: Du weißt ganz genau, welche Sachen verschwunden sind. Ich hatte Bücher, Essen, Pornos, ne Flasche Scotch... Desmond: Ich entschuldige mich für den Scotch, Kumpel. Sawyer: [Fassungslos] Du hast ihn getrunken?! Charlie senkt den Kopf, sieht aus, als verkneife er sich ein Schmunzeln. Desmond: Ehrlich gesagt, waren wir.. wir waren zu dritt. Charlie: Ja, waren wir. Sawyer: Du, der Munchkin und wer noch? Desmond sieht Charlie an. Charlie schmunzelt. Zurück zu Jin und Hurley und dem Kleinbus. Mit langen, stabilen Ästen versuchen die beiden, den Bus wieder auf die Räder zu stellen. Und wieder gestikuliert Jin heftig und redet auf Koreanisch auf Hurley ein. Hurley: Ja, ich verstehe. Wir drehen ihn um. Sehr geschickt. Jin: Geschickt? Hurley: [Etwas verlegen und in Erklärungsnot.] Ja, geschickt. Wenn du.. es bedeutet, dass du.. Geschick hast. Jin sieht ihn nur verständnislos an. Hurley: Ach, ist auch egal. Da kommt Sawyer durchs Gebüsch gestürmt. Sawyer: Hey, wo sind meine Sachen hin? Als er den Bus sieht, bleibt er wie angewurzelt stehen. Hurley reißt die Augen auf. Sawyer: Was ist das hier? Hurley: Alter! Du bist am Leben! Du lebst! Er rennt auf ihn zu und umarmt ihn so heftig, dass Sawyer Mühe hat, sich auf den Beinen zu halten und auch nicht mehr länger grimmig gucken kann, ihm statt dessen begütigend auf die Schulter klopft. Sawyer: Ja, ja, Samson. Ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen. Langsam kommt auch Jin näher. Lächelt. Sawyer: [Grinsend] Ich werd verrückt, ihr habt einen Hippiebus gefunden. Hurley: Voll krass, oder? Jin: Sawyer. Sawyer: Jin-bo. Auch die beiden umarmen einander. Sawyer: Wie geht's dir? Jin: Gut... dich sehen. Sawyer: [Ehrlich beeindruckt] Na, hör dir das an. Da macht wohl einer'n Crashkurs. Jin schmunzelt. Hurley: Was ist mit Jack und Kate? Und schon ist es mit der lockeren Stimmung vorbei. Hurley: Sind sie auch zurück? Geht's ihnen gut? Sawyer: Kate ist wieder da.. aber der Doc.. ist noch ihr Gefangener. Betretenes Schweigen breitet sich aus. Hurley: Ist okay, ist schon okay. Verwundert wandern Sawyers und Jins Blicke zu ihm. Hurley klingt nicht nur zuversichtlich, er sieht auch so aus. Hurley: Das wird schon wieder. Jack schafft das. Wir alle schaffen es. Sawyer: [Spöttisch] Na, da bin ich aber froh Er will sich abwenden, doch Hurley läßt nicht locker. Hurley: Verstehst du nicht? Das Blatt wendet sich: Das Auto, du bist gesund wieder zurück.. das ist ein Zeichen. Sawyer: Ein Zeichen, dass ich meine Sachen zurück will. Hurley: [Schüttelt den Kopf.] Mm-mm. Du hilfst uns, das Ding aufzurichten. Sawyer: Und was hätte ich für ein Interesse daran? Hurley: Es gibt Bier. Er schmunzelt, als Sawyer augenblicklich interessiert wieder zu ihm herumfährt. Kate geht zwischen Sayid und Locke durch das Strandcamp. Sayid: Warum hat er gesagt, "Kommt nie wieder hierher"? Kate: Er hat sich geopfert, damit wir entkommen konnten. Das sollte wahrscheinlich nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Sayid: Hurley sagte, dass Michael und Walt frei sind. Kate: Ja. Michael hat ein Boot gekriegt und ist losgefahren und ward nicht mehr gesehen. Sayid: Hast du noch andere Boote gesehen? Kate: Nein, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie ihr einziges weggeben. Kate bleibt vor dem Wasserbecken stehen, hockt sich hin, um ihre Wasserflasche zu füllen. Locke: Sie können die Insel also verlassen? Kate: Ich weiß es nicht, John. Sayid: Diese Art Zoo, wo sie euch gefangen gehalten haben, leben sie da auch? Kate: Einer von den Anderen ist mit uns geflohen, sein Name ist Karl. Er sagt, ihr Zuhause ist hier. Er hätte uns hinführen können, aber Sawyer hat ihn laufenlassen. Ihre Flasche ist voll, sie steht wieder auf. Sayid: Wieso? Kate schlingt sich ihren Rucksack über die Schulter. Kate: Das solltest du vielleicht Sawyer fragen. Sie wendet sich ab. Sayid und Locke tauschen einen Blick. Sayid: Kate, wo gehst du hin? Kate: Es ist mir egal, was Jack gesagt hat. Er ist ihr Gefangener und wir müssen ihn retten, das bin ich ihm schuldig. Und deswegen hol ich jetzt Hilfe. Locke: Wer wird dir helfen? Doch Kate antwortet nicht. Geht weiter. Und die beiden bleiben neben dem Wasserbecken zurück. Rückblick Eine goldene Minijesusstatue steht auf einer Drehscheibe auf dem großen Tisch auf der Veranda des prächtigen Reyes-Anwesens. David sitzt davor, die Ellbogen auf den Tisch gestützt, ein Glas in den Händen, und starrt die Statue an. Hinter ihm glitzert das Wasser des Pools. David: Heilige Scheiße, das ist ja mal ein Jesus. Carmen: Ja. Hugo ist so ein guter Sohn. Er weiß, wie sehr ich den Heiland verehre, also hat er beim Kunsthandwerk in Tasco extra für mich diese Statue aus massivem Gold in Auftrag gegeben. Hurley sitzt zwischen seinen Eltern und starrt vor sich hin. Bedienstete tischen das Abendessen auf. Als sie die Glocke vom Teller heben, kommt ein Burger, Fritten und Lasagne darunter zum Vorschein. Das Besteck neben dem Teller glänzt ebenfalls golden. David: Jaa, das riecht nach einer tollen Lasagne. Carmen: Die Tranhs haben sie selbst gemacht. Hugo hat sie bei McDonald's entdeckt. Sie deutet auf den Mann und die Frau, die jetzt still neben dem Tisch stehen und auf weitere Anweisungen zu warten scheinen. Carmen: Jetzt sind sie unsere Butler geworden. Den beiden „Butlern" scheint es für einen Moment schwerer zu fallen, keine Miene zu verziehen. Hurley geht es ähnlich, und während seine Eltern ganz genüsslich zu Essen beginnen, starrt er seinen Teller nur an. David: Stimmt was nicht, Hugo? Hurley antwortet nicht. Carmen: Dein Vater hat dich was gefragt, Hugo. Hurley: Mein Vater! [Er starrt seine Mutter an.] Du tust, als hätte er uns nie verlassen. Als wäre er nicht 17 Jahre lang weggewesen... und auf einmal taucht er auf! Kommt dir das nicht ein klein wenig komisch vor?! David: Deine Mutter wollte, dass ich komme. Sie sagte, dass du in Schwierigkeiten bist. Hurley: Was?! Carmen: [Etwas beschämt] Diese Sache mit dem Fluch und den Zahlen.. Ich wusste mir nicht mehr zu helfen. Ich dachte, dir würde ein männlicher Einfluss gut tun, ein Vater, der dafür sorgt, dass du mit diesem Unsinn aufhörst. Hurley: [Aufgebracht] Ich bin nicht verrückt! Und es gibt nur einen Grund, warum er hier ist. Er ist hinter dem Geld her. Beide starren sie ihn an. David: [Gekränkt] Das hat mich verletzt. Hurley ist nicht mehr zu bremsen. Hurley: Ich sag euch was, das war's mit dem Geld. Ha! [Er steht auf] Mr Tranh, Lady Tranh, Ihre Dienste werden nicht länger benötigt. Er wirft ein Bündel Geldscheine auf den Tisch, sieht die beiden „Butler" an. Hurley: [Er deutet auf das Geld.] Ihre Abfindung. Die beiden rühren sich nicht in all ihrer Verwirrung. Auch Carmen und David sind ganz starr vor Schreck. Hurley: Vertrauen Sie mir, ich tu Ihnen einen Gefallen, denn früher oder später würde der Fluch Sie ereilen und Sie sterben oder schlimmeres... Da nimmt Mrs. Tranh das Geld vom Tisch, und die beiden verlassen den Raum. Carmen: [Entsetzt, steht ebenfalls auf.] Hugo, was soll das werden? Hurley: Ich gebe es weg.. und zwar alles. Das Geld, die Häuser, die ganzen Anschaffungen und mit IHM fange ich an. Er deutet auf seinen Vater. Carmen: Nein, Hugo. Dein Vater wird nicht wieder weggehen. Hurley: Wird er nicht? Wo wohnt er denn? Carmen: 17 Jahre sind eine lange Zeit, Hugo. Hurley: Wofür sind es eine lange Zeit? Carmen: [Leise und etwas beschämt hält sie der Jesusstatue die Ohren zu] Ich hab Bedürfnisse. Hurley sieht, wie seine Eltern einen Blick tauschen, kann nicht fassen, was er hört, presst seine Hände über die Ohren und brüllt: Hurley: Nein, nein, nein! Das kann nicht wahr sein! Er muss weg. Ich will das nicht! Er soll wieder gehn! Carmen: Das willst du gar nicht. Hurley starrt nur seinen Vater an. Hurley: Will ich doch! Carmen: Wieso zeigst du deinem Vater nicht, was du in der Garage hast, Hugo? Und Hurley kann plötzlich nur noch seufzen. Gleich darauf stehen Vater und Sohn in der Garage. Dort wartet der alte Wagen, an dem sie gebastelt hatten, ehe sein Vater verschwunden war. Davids Augen leuchten bei diesem Anblick auf. David: Ich glaub es einfach nicht. Auch Hurley sieht aus, als könnte er es nicht fassen, sieht nicht mal auf, starrt nur auf den Boden herunter. Doch David bemerkt es nicht, streckt seine Hand aus, klopft ihm auf die Schulter. David: Du hast ihn aufgehoben. Du hast ihn immer noch. Auch Carmen lächelt wieder. Nur Hurley, der lächelt nicht. Inselabschnitt Mit vereinten Kräften gelingt es Jin, Sawyer und Hurley, den Kleinbus umzukippen und wieder auf seine Räder zu stellen. Hurley jubelt am lautesten. Sawyer öffnet die Hintertür. Auch Vincent ist wieder da, will in den Wagen springen. Sawyer versucht ihn, aus dem Weg zu schubsen. Sawyer: Ich bin zuerst dran. Verschwinde. Der gesamte Boden des Wagens ist mit kleinen Papier- oder Plastikabfällen bedeckt. Sawyer: Wo kommt denn dieser ganze Müll her? Hurley: Wenn ich das wüsste, Alter? Sawyer entdeckt eine Karte, auf der eine weit geschlängelte Straße eingezeichnet ist. Jin sieht nach dem Motor. Sawyer: Sieht aus als wollten unsere DHARMA-Freaks eine Art Straße bauen. Dann entdeckt er das Bier. Sawyer: Whoo! Jetzt kommen wir der Sache näher! Er beginnt, das Bier einzusammeln. Jin und Hurley stehen derweil vor der Motorhaube und wieder erklärt Jin etwas unverständliches. Jin: Hugo... Hurley: Ich finde, es sieht gut aus. Der Motor ist in Ordnung, oder? Sawyer: [Schreit entsetzt auf] Verdammter – wieso liegt ein Kopf hier? Hurley wirft ihm einen ganz gelassenen Blick zu. Hurley: Ach, das ist nur Roger. Schon wendet er sich Jin wieder zu, während Sawyer entsetzt zurück auf Rogers Kopf starrt. Hurley wedelt Jin mit dem Autoschlüssel vor der Nase herum. Hurley: Ich versuche jetzt das Auto anzulassen. Jin ruft ihm etwas nach, doch zwischen all dem Koreanisch ist nur das Wort „Motor" zu verstehen. Hurley: Alter, du kannst mir sonstwas erzählen, ich will es gar nicht verstehen. Bleib ruhig, es wird alles gut. Das funktioniert. Er steigt in den Wagen. Sawyer, nicht minder skeptisch als Jin, bringt lieber das Bier in Sicherheit und verlässt den Wagen. Hurley hinter dem Steuer schließt die Augen und murmelt leise und fast beschwörend. Hurley: Ich habe Hoffnung. Es funktioniert. Langsam steckt er den Schlüssel ins Schloss. Dreht ihn herum. Die Augen immer noch geschlossen. Nichts passiert. Hurley: So'n Mist. Sawyer sitzt nun draußen neben Rogers Überresten an den Wagen gelehnt und öffnet eine der Bierdosen. Riecht daran. Sawyer: Ooh. Keine Kohlensäure und es stinkt. Hurley hat keinen Sinn für Bier. Er hat nur Augen für Jin, der hinter der Motorhaube des Wagens verschwunden ist. Hurley: Kriegst du ihn wieder hin? Weißt du, was kaputt ist? Sawyer: Mach dich locker. Der Mann weiß was er tut. Hurley: Alter, das Bier liegt schon herum seit den Zeiten von "Rocky III", vielleicht "Rocky II". Bestimmt vergiftest du dich damit. Sawyer: [Deutet unbeschwert auf Roger] Skeletor ist es doch auch bekommen. Auf dein Wohl. [Er stößt mit dem Schädel an.] Hurley ist entsetzt. Hurley: Lass ihn in Ruhe. Er hatte eine Mom, eine Familie und Freunde. Und einen Namen.. Nicht Skeletor sondern Roger Workman. Sawyer: [Ungerührt] Er war einer, du Schwachkopf. "Workman", ein Arbeiter... einer von den DHARMA-Schergen. Hurley: Und was ist mit "Respektiert die Toten"? Jin kommt hinter der Motorhaube hervor und beginnt auf Hurley einzureden. Hurley: Warte, warte. Kriegst du's wieder hin? Jin: Nein. Nicht "wieder hin". Hurley ist entsetzt. Und ganz aufgeregt. Hurley: Du musst es schaffen! Kannst du's nicht versuchen? Die Kiste muss wieder fahren. Sawyer: Hey, lass den Mann in Ruhe. Er hat recht. "Nix wieder hin". Sieh dir den Schrott doch mal an. Den kriegst du nie wieder flott. Wie dumm bist du eigentlich? Hurley: [Aufgebracht] Was hast du für'n Problem, Mann? Wieso willst du nicht, dass er wieder fährt? Sawyer: Das ist mir sowas von egal. Wieso liegt dir so viel daran? Hurley: Weil es für uns alle ein Hoffnungsschimmer wäre. Sawyer: Wenn du Hoffnung suchst, Ese, dann bist du auf der falschen Insel.. denn Hoffnung gibt es hier nicht. Hurley starrt ihn an. Jin sieht ihn an. Sawyer hebt die Bierdose an die Lippen und trinkt. Rückblick Hurley liegt im Bett und schläft, völlig unter der Decke vergraben, Kopfhörer über den Ohren. Sein Vater kommt hereingestürzt. David: Auf geht's, Hugo, Zeit zum Aufstehen. Na los! Raus aus den Federn! Hurley knurrt nur und rührt sich nicht. David: Alle Mann an Deck! Auf geht's. Er reißt ihm die Decke vom Kopf. David: Wofür ist der Kopfhörer? Hurley: Wegen der Schreie. David: Deine Mutter kann immer noch sehr leidenschaftlich sein. Hurley: Das ist ekelerregend. David grinst nur. David: Steh auf. Ein Abenteuer wartet. Komm. Hurley: Mit dir geh ich nirgendwo hin. David: Hör zu, komm nur dieses eine Mal mit mir mit. Wenn's nicht funktioniert, fliegst du nach Australien und ich halt die Klappe, okay? Hurley: Was hast du vor? David: Wir befreien dich von dem Fluch. Hurley sieht ihn unbegeistert an. David und Hurley sitzen vor einer Wahrsagerin. Ringsum brennen Kerzen, auf dem Tisch liegen Tarotkarten. Hurley: Das ist idiotisch. David: Gib ihr ne Chance, Mann. Wahrsagerin: [Legt ihm das Kartendeck vor.] Abheben, bitte. Widerwillig tut Hurley wie geheißen. Die Wahrsagerin nimmt das Kartendeck und hebt die erste Karte ab, legt sie auf den Tisch, lächelt Hurley an. Wahrsagerin: Sie sind vor kurzem zu einer großen Summe Geld gekommen. Hurley: [ungerührt] Das war in den Nachrichten zu seh'n. Sie hebt die zweite Karte ab. Wird ernster. Wahrsagerin: Aber das Glück hat Sie seitdem verlassen. [Hurley horcht auf.] Schlimmer noch, Sie werden vom Unheil verfolgt. David: Hmm. Das war nicht in den Nachrichten. Hurley wirft seinem Vater einen Blick zu. Die Wahrsagerin schließt die Augen, runzelt die Stirn, wirkt angespannt. Wahrsagerin: Ich sehe eine Zahlenfolge. Hurley: Was für Zahlen? Wahrsagerin: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. Hurley schluckt. Wahrsagerin: In diesen Zahlen wirken dunkle Mächte... und großes Unglück. Sie hebt die nächste Karte ab. Sieht Hurley an. Ganz mitfühlend. Wahrsagerin: Ehm... es tut mir leid. Hurley: Was ist? Welche ist es? Wahrsagerin: Der Tod... er umgibt Sie.. und.. es wird noch schlimmer. Ihre Hände, bitte. Hurley hält ihr seine Hände hin. Wahrsagerin: Auf Ihnen lastet ein Fluch... aber ich kann Sie davon befreien. Hurley reißt die Augen auf. Wahrsagerin: Hugo, ziehen Sie jetzt bitte Ihre Sachen aus. Sie steht auf, um einige Utensilien herbeizuholen. Hurley runzelt die Stirn. Hurley: Meine Sachen? Wahrsagerin: Ein Fluch ist wie ein ungebetener Gast, der sich bei jemandem eingenistet hat. Er muss exorziert werden. Sie stellt einen riesigen blechernen Topf auf den Tisch und schüttet rasch verschiedene Pulver hinein. Dann ein rohes Ei. Hurley kneift die Augen zusammen. Hurley: War das die Idee von meinem Dad? Die Wahrsagerin sieht ihn an. David sieht sie an. Wahrsagerin: Was? David: Hugo, bitte. Hurley sieht nur sie an. Hurley: Ich geb Ihnen 1000 Dollar bar auf die Hand, wenn sie zugeben, dass mein Dad Sie dazu angestiftet hat. Schon holt er das Geld aus der Tasche. Wahrsagerin: [Gekränkt] Die mystischen Künste sind absolut unbestechlich. Wie können Sie es wagen...? Hurley: 10.000. Wahrsagerin: Er hat mich dazu angestiftet. Grimmig sieht David auf. Die Wahrsagerin fängt seinen Blick auf und zuckt mit den Schultern. Hurley steht auf, wirft das Geld auf den Tisch, geht an seinem Vater vorbei. David: Ich wollte doch nur helfen. Hurley: Wem helfen? David senkt den Kopf. Hurley wendet sich ab und geht. Inselabschnitt Zurück zum Dschungel. Sawyer und Jin sitzen in der Seitentür des Kleinbusses, beide mit einem Bier in der Hand. Hurley sitzt allein abseits und murmelt andauernd etwas vor sich hin. Sawyer: Bier. Jin: Bier. Sawyer: Bingo. Wunderbar. [Er nickt Jin aufmunternd zu, klopft mit dem Ellbogen gegen den Wagen.] Auto. Jin: [Wiederholt brav und klopft ebenfalls gegen den Wagen] Auto. Sawyer: Sehr gut. [Er deutet auf Hurley.] Die große Eierkuchenfantasie. Sawyer grinst, während Hurley die Stirn runzelt, aber nicht aufhört, vor sich hinzumurmeln. Neben ihm sitzt ganz brav Vincent. Sawyer: Was machst du da eigentlich? Hurley: Ich bete. Sawyer: Und was erhoffst du dir davon? Hurley: Hilfe. Sawyer: Ach so.. ne kleine Hilfe könnt ich dir geben. Er wirft eine der Bierdosen in Hurleys Richtung, sie fliegt an Hurley vorbei und rollt weiter über den Boden. Hurley biegt ein paar Zweige beiseite, um der Dose nachzusehen. Und plötzlich fängt er an zu lächeln. Charlie sitzt allein am Strand und starrt auf das Meer hinaus. Hurley kommt auf ihn zugerannt. Hurley: Alter! Hey, Alter. Schluss mit depri. Komm mit. Charlie: Ich bin nicht depri. Ich denk nach. Hurley: Eh eh, wenn man apathisch das Meer anstarrt, und das auch noch allein, ist man deprimiert. Also, steh auf und komm mit. Charlie rührt sich nicht. Hurley: Dieses Auto im Dschungel, das machen wir wieder flott. Charlie: Weswegen? Da holt Hurley aus und versetzt ihm eine Ohrfeige. Charlie: Au! Was soll denn das?! Hurley: Reiß dich mal zusammen! Hör auf dich zu bemitleiden, weil jemand deinen Tod vorhergesagt hat! Fassungslos reibt Charlie seine Wange. Hurley: Ich weiß etwas, das uns beiden helfen wird. Hör zu, es ist gefährlich und es könnte sogar sein, dass du dabei draufgehst. Charlie: Soll mich das etwa zum Mitkommen überreden? Hurley: Soll es. Stirbst du nämlich nicht, haben wir gewonnen. Charlie: Gewonnen? Hurley: Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich hatte zuletzt'n paar Niederlagen und ich brauch dringend einen Sieg. Also holen wir ihn uns, Alter! Wir kriegen dieses Auto wieder hin. Wir sagen dem Tod vor Augen: "Was soll's, Mann?" Wie sorgen selbst für unser Glück. Was sagst du dazu? Und Charlie nickt. Sawyer und Jin sitzen nach wie vor umringt von leeren Bierdosen in der Kleinbusseitentür. Sawyer: Es tut mir leid. Jin: Es tut mir leid. Sawyer: Ja, sehr schön, weiter im Text. Jin: Äh... du... hattest... recht. Sawyer: Sehr gut. Nummer zwei. Und weiter? Jin: Du hast wirklich eine gute Figur in dieser Hose. Sawyer: [Grinsend] Das ist es.. Die drei Dinge, die eine Frau hören will. Sie stoßen an. Da kommen Hurley und Charlie angelaufen. Hurley: Auf geht's, steht auf. Es gibt was zu tun. Sawyer: Was hast du für'n Problem, Kullerkeks? Hurley: [Stockend] Klappe, Macho... Chauvi...Proll. Sawyer: [Spöttisch] Touché. [Er deutet auf Charlie.] Wieso hast du Jiminy, die Grille mitgebracht? Hurley: Wir brauchten noch jemanden. Sawyer: Brauchen, wofür? Hurley: Um das Auto zu bewegen. Sawyer: Bewegen? Bewegen, wohin? Da stürzt Hurley auf ihn zu, packt ihn und zieht ihn kurzerhand auf die Füße. Hurley: Hoch mit dir! Sawyer: Hey! Aah! Gleich darauf stehen Charlie, Jin und Sawyer bereit zum Anschieben hinter dem Wagen, und Hurley springt hinter das Steuer. Mit vereinten Kräften schieben sie den Wagen durch das Dickicht, lassen los, als er von allein genug Schwung bekommen hat, um erst auf einer Lichtung wieder zum Stehen zu kommen. Diese Lichtung stellt sich als ein ziemlich steiler unwegsamer aber frei abfallender Hügel heraus. Die vier Männer und Vincent sehen ins Tal hinunter. Sawyer: Na, das kann ja lustig werden. Rückblick Hurley packt in seinem Zimmer die Koffer. Sein Vater kommt hereingeschlendert. David: Du fliegst nach Australien, hm? Hurley sieht kurz auf. Antwortet nicht. Packt weiter. David: Ganz schön weit, nur wegen'n paar blöden Zahlen.. Hurley: Es wär besser, wenn du gehen würdest. Doch er geht nicht. Bleibt hinter ihm stehen, sieht ihm zu. David: Als mich deine Mutter nach dem Lottogewinn angerufen hat, da saß ich auf dem Motorrad bevor sie auflegen konnte. Ich werde alt und ich will mich langsam zur Ruhe setzen. Hurley sieht auf. David: Du hattest Recht. Das Geld war der Grund. Hurley: Du wirst nichts davon kriegen. Er packt weiter, sieht seinen Vater nicht an. David: Ich wollte.. mit dir nicht über das Geld reden. Ich bin hier, weil ich nicht glaube, dass diese Reise nach Australien dich von dem Fluch erlösen wird. Du brauchst nicht wegzugehen. Was du brauchst, ist ein wenig Hoffnung. [Hurley hält inne, betroffen.] Wir sind selbst verantwortlich für unser Glück. Weißt du, was du tun solltest? Hurley: [Unwillig, aber fast wirft er seinem Vater einen Blick zu.] Was denn? David: Am Besten du gibst das Geld weg. [Jetzt sieht Hurley seinen Vater an. Der klingt aufrichtig.] Und zwar alles. Jeden Cent. Und... behalte nur was für einen neuen Vergaser. Der Camarro wartet.. auf uns, uns beide. Wir holen ihn von den Böcken runter und machen unseren Trip zum Grand Canyon. Es ist nie zu spät, um neu anzufangen. Hurley kämpft sichtlich mit sich, doch dann schüttelt er den Kopf, schnappt sich seinen Koffer und geht zur Tür. Hurley: Ich schick dir ne Postkarte aus Sydney. David: Hey, ich... [Hurley bleibt stehen, dreht sich aber nicht um.] Ich werd hier auf dich warten. Hurley senkt den Kopf und tritt durch die Tür. Inselabschnitt Zurück zum Hügel. Sawyer: Bist du verrückt? Du willst hier runterfahren. Hurley: Ich starte im zweiten Gang. Jin, Charlie und Sawyer starren ihn ungläubig an. Hurley: [Unbeeindruckt] Ihr schiebt an und wenn ich schnell genug bin, lass ich die Kupplung kommen und die Karre läuft. Sawyer: Siehst du diese Steine? [Am Ende des Hügels blockieren große schwarze Felssteine das Weiterkommen.] Ich sag dir, was läuft. Du wirst in sie hinein rasen, wenn du dich nicht vorher überschlägst. Jin: [Besorgt] Hurley, nein. Hurley: Alter, ich kann Auto fahren. Also, kommt schon, schiebt mich an. Ich weiß, dass es funktioniert. Sawyer sieht Charlie an. Sawyer: Und was machst du hier? Willst du mal ne echte Bruchlandung sehen. Charlie: Ich wollte mal wieder fliegen. Hurley sieht ihn an. Charlie grinst, dreht sich schon um und geht zum Wagen. Hurley folgt ihm. Jin sieht Sawyer an. Sawyer: Willkommen auf eurer Beerdigung. [Zu Jin] Na komm. Sie wollen ne Spritztour machen. Sawyer und Jin gehen zum hinteren Ende des Kleinbusses. Hurley sieht Charlie an. Hurley: Bist du dir ganz sicher? Charlie: [Nickt] Entweder Sieg oder Tod. Hurley nickt, greift nach dem Schlüssel, der bereits im Schloss steckt und ruft durch das Seitenfenster zu den beiden nach hinten. Hurley: Bereit! Sawyer und Jin schieben mit aller Kraft. Und der Kleinbus rollt den Hügel hinunter. Charlie schließt die Augen. Der Wagen holpert und rumpelt und quietscht. Hurley packt das Steuerrad fester. Auch Charlie versucht sich irgendwie festzuhalten. Schneller und schneller rast der Wagen. Sie fahren einen kleinen Baum um. Hurley: Alter! Charlie: Whoa! Pass auf, pass auf! Hurley: Wir kommen!! Immer weiter rast der Wagen, gefährlich nahe schon den Felsen. Charlie: Wie wär's mit jetzt, Alter? Der Wagen rast weiter. Hurley schließ die Augen. Charlie: Jetzt sofort! Hurley: Es gibt keinen Fluch. Wir sind verantwortlich für unser Leben! Charlie: Hurley!! Hurley: Wir sind verantwortlich! Es gibt keinen Fluch! Der Wagen springt an. Hurley reißt die Augen auf kann ihn herumlenken, noch ehe er auf die Felsen prallen kann. Fährt im Bogen um sie herum und setzt seinen Weg auf der freien Wiese dahinter fort. Aus dem Autoradio klingt Musik auf. Charlie und Hurley jubeln auf. Oben auf dem Hügel stehen Sawyer und Jin und staunen nicht schlecht. Sawyer: [Beeindruckt] Was für'n Hurensohn. Jin: Ole. Jin reißt die Arme hoch und jubelt. Dann laufen die beiden den Hügel hinunter, treffen auf der Wiese mit dem Wagen zusammen, der weite fröhliche Kreise dreht. Sawyer He, wartet auf uns. Charlie: Springt auf, springt auf! Sawyer: Na also, seht euch dieses Ding an. Sawyer und Jin springen in den Wagen, und ausgelassen jubelnd setzen sie zu viert ihre Siegesfahrt fort. Hurley: Alles klar. Als die Jungs später ins Camp zurückkommen, trägt Sawyer eine Palette Bier in den Händen. Jin läuft auf Sun zu und zaubert eine einzelne kleine weiße Blume aus seinem Ärmel. Sun lächelt, küsst ihn und nimmt ihn in die Arme. Charlie setzt sich neben Claire und Aaron und beginnt ganz ausgelassen von ihrem Ausflug zu erzählen. Sawyer geht mit der Palette durch das Camp, sieht sich um, suchend. Doch kann er Kate nicht finden. Und Hurley sitzt ganz allein noch immer in seinem Wagen und lächelt, wirft den Motor wieder an und fährt noch eine Runde. Sawyer setzt sich vor seine Unterkunft, greift nach dem nächsten Bier, lässt wieder seinen Blick schweifen, erblickt Jin und Sun, die Hand in Hand durch das Camp gehen. Sieht auch Charlie und Claire zusammen reden. Nur Kate kann er nicht finden. Lehnt sich zurück, trinkt einen Schluck und sieht unzufrieden aufs Meer hinaus. Kate bahnt sich mit einer Fackel in der Hand ihren Weg durch den inzwischen dunklen Dschungel. Ganz allein. Sie entdeckt ein Fallnetz zwischen Laub auf dem Boden, zuckt zusammen, als sie etwas in den finsteren Büschen hört, sucht Deckung, lauscht, wartet, schleicht weiter, sieht noch mehr Fackeln, zwei. Und dann Locke und Sayid. Mit gerunzelter Stirn verlässt sie ihre Deckung. Sayid: Kate, wenn du Hilfe brauchst auf der Suche nach Jack, wieso hast du uns nicht gefragt? Kate: Aus zwei Gründen. Ihr wisst nicht, wo er ist und ihr hab keine Motivation. Ich werf euch das nicht vor. Wieso solltet ihr quer über die Insel wandern und euer Leben riskieren, nur um ihn zu retten. Locke: Du irrst dich. Kate: Ach, wirklich? Wieso habt ihr dann nicht versucht, uns.. Locke: Nicht wegen fehlender Motivation, wir wussten nicht, wo wir suchen sollten. Jetzt haben wir eine Kompasspeilung. Ich bin sicher, wenn wir der folgen, gelangen wir direkt zu ihm. Kate: Wie das? Sayid: [Etwas spöttisch] Es war ein Sonnenstrahl, der auf Mr. Ekos Stock fiel, als John ihn beerdigt hat. Er lächelt, Locke lächelt. Kate sieht etwas verwundert aus. Locke: Du kennst unser Geheimnis, jetzt erzähl uns deins. Da zerreißt ein Schuss die Nacht. Noch einer. Und noch einer. Kate, Sayid und Locke zucken zusammen, gehen in Deckung, John zückt seine eigene Waffe. Kate: [Zu Locke] Nein, nein! Nicht schießen! Nicht schießen. Locke hält inne, die Waffe fest in der Hand. Kate: [Laut in die Nacht hinein] Alles in Ordnung! Keine Gefahr! Wir wollen mit dir reden! [Auch Sayid hält sein Gewehr bereit.] Komm ruhig raus! Tatsächlich kommt sie heraus, zwischen den Büschen hervor. Danielle. Sayid lässt sein Gewehr sinken. Locke ebenso. Danielle: Was wollt ihr hier? Kate: Ich bin hier, weil ich deine Hilfe brauche. Danielle: Wobei? Kate: Ich versuche das Lager der Anderen zu finden und wenn mir das gelingt, dann brauch ich einen Inselkenner. Danielle: Wieso sollte ich ein Interesse haben, dir zu helfen? Kate: Ich war ihr Gefangener. Und sie hätten mich nie entkommen lassen. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie mich getötet, wenn ich nicht geflohen wäre. Und die junge Frau, die mir bei der Flucht geholfen hat war ungefähr 16 Jahre alt. Danielle schluckt. Kate: Ihr Name war Alex. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie deine Tochter ist. Fassungslos starrt Danielle sie an. ---- Aufgeschrieben von Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte